The Battle For Skylands/Reforming Kaos and the Doom Raiders
This is how the Battle for Skylands and reforming Kaos and the Doom Raiders goes in The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2. Meanwhile with Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Thaddeus E. Klang: The time to act will be at hand and I shall rule Equestria and Skylands. Dusty Crophopper: Hold it right there! Feathers McGraw: (shocked) Princess Yuna: Your days of ruling Skylands are over! Dobby: You will never win. Thaddeus E. Klang: Oh? Not as long as I gain control with the Orb of Corruption. Kaos: You will not stop us for I, Kaos along with the Doom Raiders will rule Skylands! Princess Skyla: Not unless we have our traps to reform you guys again! Snowdrop: Bring it on, Thaddeus! Bring it on! EVE: (prepares her gun) After the battle. Princess Yuna: Alright, Guys, Ready the Traps! Princess Skyla: Got them! Sunbeam: Showtime! First, Kaos. Kaos: Yes, Yes! Decisions, Decisions! Say, If you need any help, I am and Evil Genius you know! (as the Portal opens) What sorcery is THIS?! Ah! Hey! Knock it off, put me DOWN! You haven't seen the last of MEEEEEEEE...!! (while being trapped) Note to self: if you ever find yourself face-to-face with a swirling vortex of infinite power, RUN!!! (while turning good) So, you want me to be good now huh? Eh? Do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation?! (while being set free) Attention, fools, here comes KAAAAOOOOOOOOS!!! Second, Wolfgang. Wolfgang: Oh come on, man! Let's not keep the audience waiting! (as the Portal opens) Stick around for the encoooooorrree! (while being trapped) What?! What happened?! Oh well. The show must go on. (plays his bone harp and turns good) Guess I'd better change my tune then. (while being set free) Let there be rock! ARROOOOOO!! Third, Chompy Mage. Chompy Mage: What's going on now, Chompy Puppet? (as the Chompy Puppet) I dunno, man! (as the Portal opens) What the...?! What did I do to deserve this?! Oh yeah! All that stuff I did! Who will look after the chompppppppppiiiiiieeeessss...?! (while being trapped) Hey! (knocks on the Trap) What's going on?! Where am I?! It's very dark in here, and it kind of smells like mustard! (while turning good) Mmm... I suppose we should just accept this, eh, Chompy Puppet? (as the Chompy Puppet) Just go with the flow, man! (while being set free) CHOMPY POWWWWEEERRRR!!! Forth, Chef Pepper Jack. Chef Pepper Jack: So what'll it be, you want the appetizer or the main course?! (as the Portal opens) I don't know where I'm going, but I hope they got good Bar-Be-CUUUUUUUUUUUUE! (while being trapped) Well, well. Wonder what we got cookin' in here? (sniffs) Some with mustard? Mmm! (while turning good) I guess YOU'RE the Pony Master Chef now! (while being set free) Hot Hot, HOT SAUCE!!!! Fifth, Dreamcatcher. Dreamcatcher: Come on, Princess Yuna, we can make a real dream team! (as the Portal opens) O...M...G.....!!! (while being trapped) SO not cool, Princess Yuna. I don't know how you sleep at night... but I'll find out... (while turning good) This won't be so bad... maybe good is the new evil. (while being set free) DREAM TIIIIIMMMEEE...!!! Sixth, Golden Queen. Golden Queen: Choose wisely, Princess Yuna: wealth beyond your wildest dreams, or whatever the ridiculous alternative is. (as the Portal opens) Wait... I never got to make more demands! Here's one.... WHOOOAAAAA!! (while being trapped) What?! How dare you put me in here?! Although I guess now that I think about it, it's probably a taste of my own medicine. (while turning good) Me? Working on the side of good? I'd say strangest things have happened, but I'm not sure they have. (while being set free) Worth my weight in goooooooollllllldddddd! Seventh, Dr. Krankcase. Dr. Krankcase: Well I know you have a tough decision to make here, so I'll just leave you to your thoughts. (as the Portal opens) A vortex! I've really been trying to stay out of those things lately! Oh that hat only had two weeks 'till retiremeeeennnnnttt....!! (while being trapped) Captured?? Me?? That doesn't sound like something that would happen to me! Although that would explain the vortex. (while turning good) Okay okay I see, do good stuff instead of bad stuff. Got it. (while being set free) HERE WE GOO-OOOOOOOO!!! Eighth, The Gulper. The Gulper: Hello, what going on? Gulper already miss soda rampage. (as the Portal opens) Stay back swirly thing! Hey, my trident! I just want to drink SOOOODDDDDAAAA! (while being trapped) What? Hello? Can anyone hear Gulper? And if so, can you bring Gulper some soda? (while turning good) Gulper have to be nice now... Kind of strange, but Gulper get used to it. (while being set free) Gulper can FLYYYYYYY!!! Ninth, Nightshade. Nightshade: Well, Princess Yuna, I suppose it's in your hands now. (as the Portal opens) Oh, I guess I couldn't really elude capture forever. Well, it appears I'll be going away for a bit. I shall endure this capture sequence with dignittttyyyyyy.....!! (while being trapped) Ha! No jail can hold the great Nightshade! (attacks the Trap's interior but fails) Well except this one, apparently. (while turning good) Well I suppose I could be persuaded to switch sides. (while being set free) Dark days aheeaaaaadddd! And Finally, Luminous. Luminous: Don't worry, I am sure the choice will dawn on you soon. (as the Portal opens) I must head towards the light without fear. Even in defeat, I shall shine like a STTAAAAARRRRRRR...!! (while being trapped) Uh, how is this going to affect the status of my evil plan? I assume negatively, but I just thought I would check. (while turning good) I suppose I have seen the light. (while being set free) Lights! Camera! MEEEEEEEE!! After the Doom Raiders reformed. Teslo: Alright! They're good again! Thaddeus E. Klang: We must get out of here! Golden Queen: Not so fast, Thaddeus E. Klang, You're not going anywhere! Wolfgang: Your days of taken over Skylands are over! Nightshade: It's time you and your feathered friend to go back in prison! Thaddeus E. Klang: You wouldn't dare! Feathers McGraw: (points at Yuna and her friends) WALL-E: (looking at Klang angrily) Kaos: It's good to be good again. 14: Great, More puds. Seismo: (angrily get upsets with puds) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure